


Before Dinner

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crushes, Desire, Fluff, High School, I'll add tags as I go on don't want to spoil too much, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Smoking, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: Stories of Mo Guan Shan and He Tian enjoying their days in high school. He Tian is madly in love with Mo Guan Shan, teasing him like always and taking his suggestiveness a little further every day. Mo Guan Shan is slowly starting to realize his own feelings but denies them anyways, burying them deep inside, still playing his tough facade around He Tian. We know how they end up, but what about the road how they got there?This is a prequel for my fic “After Dinner”, but can be read as own work as well.Rating starts with T and goes up to M in the later chapters.





	1. Before Dinner

Mo Guan Shan glanced at the clock hanging on the wall above the door. It read 11:20 and he sighed. His head was a tired mess, eyes still sleepy from not so well slept night, breakfast forgotten as he had overslept and pretty much ran to school to make it on his class. He was so hungry, damn the ten minutes until lunch. He glanced down on his notebook, the pages empty (excluding his drawings) and the talk of the teacher all gibberish to his ears. It didn’t matter that much anyways. Not like he was planning to go to university, he was more interested in working after graduating and making some money. So what the hell would he do with something like… He glanced up, checking the whiteboard. What class was this anyways? He stared at the whiteboard in a moment of confusion, the numbers and weird formulas spinning in his head before he shrugged it off. Yeah, didn’t matter. As long as he would graduate from high school it would all be good. He checked the time again. Really? Nine more minutes to go? Why was the time flowing so damn slowly? He fiddled the pen between his fingers and continued scribbling down the rather poorly drawn sandwich, his mouth watering even at the idea of having something to eat.

 

“You look like shit,” an amused voice said behind him suddenly. A voice he was way too familiar with.

“I’m not in the mood for any of your bullshit right now,” Mo Guan Shan growled as he made his way through the school corridors, destination the school cafeteria as many of the other students. As expected, girls were starting to gather behind them, fuck, he was definitely not in the mood for this bastard’s company. Why the hell did he even get all the girls in the beginning with? What was so damn good about him?

He Tian let out a small laugh.

 “I can guess as much from the look on your face. How about you let me treat you?” he offered.

Mo Guan Shan tried to speed up his pace, get away from He Tian and all of his damn fangirls trying to have a chat with him. Of course they were sticking even closer on a day like this. An arm wound around his shoulders, He Tian leaning on him more than he was comfortable with. He was always so damn clingy, Mo Guan Shan was pretty sure there was no such thing as ‘personal space’ in He Tian’s dictionary.

“If you buy the damn cheese –“ Mo Guan Shan started, hissing through his teeth. If He Tian was going to end up sticking with him through the break and probably use him as an excuse to flee from all the girls, he might as well benefit from it.

“I know, I know,” He Tian cut the redhead short and turned his head slightly towards Mo Guan Shan’s, hot breath brushing the red hairline, “No cheese, I got it already, I’m not that much of an asshole.”

“Like that day will ever come,” Mo Guan Shan muttered, trying his best to lean away from the touch. Couldn’t he get a hint and back off already?

“Watch it, or I might accidentally mistake the labels and you might end up with something you don’t like,” He Tian said, the tune in his voice playful.

The cafeteria was packed, but the lines moved rather smoothly and He Tian arrived to the table with the tray, offering the sandwich and cup of coffee to Mo Guan Shan. The redhead gave him a questioning look.

“You look tired as hell, are you really saying no to the coffee?” He Tian asked, taking a sip from his own and enjoying the slightly bitter taste. “What kept you awake anyways? Jerked off the whole night? Thought of me while at it and it was just too good?”

“Why the fuck you always say gross stuff like that?” Mo Guan Shan groaned. He tore off the wrapping covering the sandwich, feeling his heart beat slightly faster in his chest. It hadn’t been like that! No! But it was all this fucker’s fault. It had all happened yesterday when he had been preparing dinner at He Tian’s apartment. Like always, He Tian had been sitting in the chair next to the dining table, a cigarette burning between his lips, body language arrogant and confident.

_“So, what you wanna do tomorrow?” He Tian asked casually, sucking in the smoke and holding the cigarette between his fingers near the ashtray._

_“Huh? What do you mean?” Mo Guan Shan asked, confusion turning to suspicion slowly. He glanced over his shoulder at He Tian._

_“Well, you are my Valentine after all,” He Tian breathed out together with the smoke, blowing the trail in Mo Guan Shan’s direction, his dark eyes narrowing slightly with his words, "Aren't you, Guan Shan?"  
_

_“…What?” Mo Guan Shan said, taking the words in. He was what now? And was it Valentine’s Day tomorrow? Be his Valentine as in…? “Like fuck I am! Go fuck yourself!”_

_He Tian crushed the cigarette on the ashtray, slight disappointment rising on his face and he sighed, leaning back in the chair. Mo Guan Shan turned to face the kitchen counter. What was with that reaction and why the fuck did He Tian always say stupid shit like that?_

He Tian’s words had kept repeating in his head later when he got home, and actually keeping him awake until ungodly hours. Wasn’t it just He Tian’s nature that he was so damn clingy and suggestive and all the other bullshit, it wasn’t like he actually… That he… Right? Fuck. No. He couldn’t say it and he didn’t want to go there. Mo Guan Shan shook his head and he took a big bite of his sandwich, enjoying the taste, not so much of his company. He Tian smiled knowingly at him, taking a mouthful of the curry noodles he had bought for himself. How could a gesture like that be so damn annoying? Mo Guan Shan looked outside the windows next to them, uninterested in scenery, but it was better than looking at He Tian eating. He took another bite, savoring the delicious taste and watching the people pass by the windows. Couples were all over in the school grounds, holding hands, leaning towards each other for small kisses. Of course they were, it _was_ Valentine’s Day after all. The occasional singles mingling in the crowds were an easy spot. Did he look like that too? Mo Guan Shan stole a glance of the man eating next to him, returning his gaze swiftly back to the window. Well… He was definitely single but not alone, so at least there was a chance that he probably didn’t look as lonely as some of the people. It was pretty chilly winter day and people were wearing warm looking coats, puffy scarves wrapped around their necks and gloves in their hands. A group of girls passed by the window and Mo Guan Shan felt goose bumps run on his skin. How and why most of the girls chose to wear those crazily short skirts, showing off their bare legs even in the days when the temperature dropped nearby zero, was something he didn’t understand at all. In his opinion, they were all out of their minds. No matter how much they wanted to look good, wasn’t it a bit too much? Just how the hell did they manage the cold, he didn’t know.

“See someone you like?”

Mo Guan Shan jolted slightly, turning to look at He Tian. He couldn’t read his face, grey eyes piercing and dark behind the few strands of long, black hair. Mo Guan Shan took another bite of his sandwich, glancing down at He Tian’s half eaten meal. 

“… What bullshit are you spouting now?” Mo Guan Shan asked warily.

There was a short silence and Mo Guan Shan couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Oh~ So there is someone, huh?” He Tian grinned teasingly. Mo Guan Shan looked at him smile, He Tian’s white teeth peeking behind his slightly parted lips. That smile definitely didn’t reach his eyes.

“Ha?! No, there isn’t!” Mo Guan Shan denied the words right away. “And like fuck it would be any of your damn business anyways,” he mumbled and stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, mood suddenly gone foul. He could feel He Tian reading his each movement before going back to eating rest of his meal, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Mo Guan Shan glanced at him. What the hell was he now smiling for? He Tian took another mouthful, Mo Guan Shan’s eyes following the long noodles disappearing between his parted lips, sucked in with a slight force, a peek of pink tongue appearing between to lick the corner of the mouth. The redhead turned his head away, the realization that he was actually staring at something weird hitting him. He frowned at himself, confusion and annoyance strong in his thoughts as he took the still warm cup in his hands. He leaned back in his hair, taking a few deep gulps of the dark liquid. A distasteful expression rose on his lips and he glanced down in the cup on his hand.

“What the..? This is sweet as hell, couldn’t you get just plain coffee?” he started, the sweetness of the chocolate sticking on his tongue. Definitely not his taste.

“Well, chocolate does go with Valentine’s Day, you know…”

“Just what does that have to do –“ Mo Guan Shan looked at him, disbelief slowly rising on his features and words trailing off as he looked down in the liquid. Fucking chocolate…

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think there actually is someone you like.”

“Fuck, you’re so…” Mo Guan Shan groaned, words still lost and he felt his pulse grew faster. He put the cup down on the table. He shouldn’t have drunk it. How did he let himself be swept in one of He Tian’s games yet again. Did he just… Really give him that? He Tian? Fuck, his brain hurt.

“Amazing? Good looking? Attractive?”

 “Fuck you,” Mo Guan Shan shot flipping him off, ready to leave this exhausting conversation behind. He stood up from his chair, the chocolate spiced coffee half finished in his mug. There was no way he was going to drink the rest of it.

“Hey, wait up, I’m not done with you!”

“Too fucking bad.”

“Is that how you talk to someone who just treated you a meal?”

He Tian picked up the tray and took it away, trying his best to escape the unwanted attention he was getting from the girls walking up to him, pushing their chocolates and feelings on him. Fucking Valentine’s Day. He caught up with Mo Guan Shan outside the cafeteria. It was sunny, but the weather was absolutely freezing. He Tian could feel the cold breeze dig under his clothes, small chills travelling on his back.

“Uh, the meal… Thanks,” Mo Guan Shan said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as they walked on the school grounds, quickly adding, “Only for the sandwich!”

He Tian took a moment to process the words and looked at him astonished. He grabbed him in a headlock, ruffling the red hair teasingly.

“What are you so shy for, little Mo?”

“Fuck! Get off asshole! It’s fucking cold, I wanna get back to class!”

“That’s why I’m trying to warm you up,” He Tian breathed out in a low voice, their hot breaths turning into small trails of steam between them. He Tian’s hand was warm against his neck and there was a moment of something Mo Guan Shan couldn’t describe. He Tian’s eyes went slowly down and up on his lips, before locking with his brown eyes. Mo Guan Shan felt his mouth go dry, suppressing the need to wet his lips. He Tian was just fucking with him, right? Like always?

 “Fuck, it really is cold,” He Tian said suddenly, releasing his hold on the redhead and turning to walk towards the school building. Lost in the moment, Mo Guan Shan looked at He Tian’s retreating back. Was it just his imagination? But, then again… Why would his mind play tricks like that on him? Make up something like that and, on top of it, with He Tian? It wasn’t long before that shit eating grin turned to look back at him.

“What are you spacing out for? Let’s get out of this freezing coldness.”

Mo Guan Shan scowled. He started walking lazily, pushing his hands deep in his pockets, not liking where his trail of thoughts were leading him. Fuck. It was probably, definitely…

“Hey, let’s drop by the arcade after school, I want to beat your ass again in the game we played before.”

Mo Guan Shan rolled his eyes. And there he went again, just because he lost that one time.

“That was only once. You know the one who’s getting their ass kicked is you.”

“Oh~ I accept that challenge, little Mo. Loser’s going to cook dinner?”

Mo Guan Shan looked at him face full of disbelief and terror.

“Like fuck I’m letting you in the kitchen, we’ll both end up dying of food poisoning.”

He Tian laughed and Mo Guan Shan felt his breath stop at his brightening features. Fuck, he wanted it to go away. It wasn’t okay for his heart to flutter like this.

“Yeah, probably. So what does the winner get?”

Sharp eyes turned to look at him, stealing another glance of his lips and Mo Guan Shan averted his gaze. Fuck.

“Or… Should we make it a punishment game? A power to command the other?”

Mo Guan Shan turned his eyes back on He Tian, gulping at the heated gaze he was met with. He knew he was going to regret his next words later on. He spoke them anyway.

“I'm not gonna lose.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to spoil you with another fic today! This fic basically just some cute (I hope) stories of their days in high school. It's something I’ve thought about writing for few months, but I lost all inspiration when I tried writing it earlier on. So when I felt inspiration blooming earlier this week I knew I had to try give this fic a try. I’ll try to write every week/every other week something, the chapters won’t be as long as in After Dinner though. Share your thoughts with me, tell me what you think! As always, thank you for reading, and once more, Happy Valentine's Day ❤


	2. Before school

 

He Tian took lazy steps, the apartment building he was going to in his sight already. Maybe he was a bit early, the streets were still empty and quiet in the residential area. He breathed in the smoke from his cigarette. He was definitely early. Well, he was here already so he might as well go in. He crushed the cigarette on top of a nearby trashcan, a small smile tugging at his lips. Maybe Mo Guan Shan would be still asleep? He could surely give the sleeping beauty the kiss he needed to wake up. He took the stairs up, lingering a moment in the corridor while he brazed himself. He rang the door bell. Soft footsteps followed soon and the door opened slightly, red haired lady peeking between the opened door.

“Good morning auntie, I’m here to pick up Guan Shan,” He Tian gave her his sweetest smile.

“Oh, student He, good morning…” Mo Guan Shan’s mom said, the smile on her face turning troubled, “I wonder if Guan Shan has woken up, he hasn’t come out from his room yet.”

“I might be a bit early today,” He Tian said, trying to look a bit apologetic. So he was really still sleeping. “I can go wake him up if you’re busy preparing breakfast?”

“That would be helpful, thank you,” she gave him another smile, “Please, come in.”

“Thank you, sorry for intruding so early.”

He Tian took his shoes off, changing into the slippers placed neatly next to the front door. He breathed in the delicious flavours in the air. It must be nice waking up to this every morning, he thought. Living alone had its benefits, but occasionally he really wanted to be taken care of like this. He walked in front of Mo Guan Shan’s room, the door still closed. He knocked twice before opening the door and walking in the dark room, faint light creeping in between the curtains. He pushed the door ajar and gave a few seconds to let his eyes adjust in the darkness. He dropped his bag on the floor quietly and took a couple steps towards the bed. Damn, Mo Guan Shan was so clueless about everything. He was usually up already when he got here, so this was definitely a rare chance.

He Tian took in Mo Guan Shan’s sleeping figure. He was clearly a messy sleeper. The blanket was only covering him until his waist, bare chest greeting his eyes. Long arms were spread above his head, his red hair slightly messy. The frown on his face was gone for once, and He Tian thought he looked so peaceful and beautiful. His gaze dropped on his slightly parted lips. Would he kill him if he..? He shook his head, getting rid of the idea. Better not go there. No yet. Not in this defenseless state. He watched Mo Guan Shan’s chest rise with each breath he took in, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the lean muscles, eyes widening slightly in the dark room. Why were his nipples perking up? Was he seeing a dream of something pleasurable? He Tian gulped. Fuck. He balled his right hand on a fist, left gripping on the fabric of his pants. Maybe he could touch just swiftly, brush over them very softly, make it almost like air? He took his left towards the chest, fingers barely grazing the light skin. He leaned slightly over, reaching further. He took his thumb over the right nipple. It really was hard. He brushed over it again before going towards the left one. All of a sudden there was a groan from the redhead and shuffle in the sheets as Mo Guan Shan turned over to lay on his left side. He Tian withdrew his hand hastily, so sure he had been caught and would be yelled at. He waited few seconds to pass and brushed his fingers through his black hair, breathing out relieved. He felt his face heat up. What the hell had that erotic moan been just now? Damn Mo Guan Shan, riling him up like this even when sleeping. He wanted revenge. It was time to wake up this sleeping beauty from his dreams, whatever they might be. He Tian leaned in slightly, hand sliding on the bare arm. He took a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s right shoulder, lips near the red hair when he shook the shoulder gently and spoke up: “Wake up, Guan Shan.”

Mo Guan Shan’s eyes opened up groggily, head turning to look over his shoulder.

“Do you still need a kiss to fully wake up?” He Tian said amused. Not that he would mind doing it.

“This must be a nightmare…” Mo Guan Shan groaned and lay down on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. His dream seemed suddenly so vivid, almost real now that He Tian was actually here in his room. It had surey been… just a dream, right? He sighed out hard, trying to get rid of the tingle on his skin. He fished his phone under the pillow, eyes squinting at the bright screen.

“I still had 5 more minutes to sleep, asshole…”

“Aren’t you all sun and shine when you wake up,” He Tian said as he stood up from the bed. He glanced down at the sleepy redhead lying on the bed. “Were you having a nice dream? You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“Fuck off, I’m too tired to argue with you, go away…” It was definitely not something he was going to share with He Tian.

He Tian grinned at those words and leaned over the bed, stealing the blanket from the bed. It was warm, Mo Guan Shan’s scent invading all over him.

“Fuck! It’s cold, give it back! What the hell are you even doing here this early?!”

“I’m here to take you to school of course. Auntie’s waiting for us, so get your ass ready.”

The alarm in Mo Guan Shan’s phone went off and he picked it up, silencing the tune. He Tian glanced at him and noticed Mo Guan Shan browse something on his phone. He took the moment to take in Mo Guan Shan’s bare back, eyes going along the fine muscles and the yellow briefs covering that fine looking ass. He glanced at his legs, strong thighs and nicely shaped calves, eyes jumping back to the yellow fabric. He wanted to fondle that ass, turn him around and feel up the front of the underwear, slide his hand all over the bare skin and feel the shivers run on Mo Guan Shan’s skin. A pained groan woke him from his haze, and He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan sit up on the bed and stretch his arms above his head, muscles flexing nicely on his sides. Damn he wanted to touch him. He dropped the blanket on the floor at the end of the bed and backed at the doorway. He should definitely get out of the room now.

“Don’t take too long.”

There was no response and He Tian moved to wait in the kitchen, chatting with Mo Guan Shan’s mom every now and then.

“You just wanted to mooch off breakfast, didn’t you?” an annoyed voice appeared in the kitchen.

“Guan Shan! Don’t be rude, student He is always helping you with studies, isn’t he? He’s more than welcomed to enjoy breakfast here.”

“Thank you, auntie. This is the best breakfast I’ve had for a long time.”

“You’re flattering me too much,” she said bashfully.

“Tch…”

The breakfast was lively and some thirty minutes later He Tian and Mo Guan Shan were walking outside, the streets already buzzing with people.

“Why the hell do I need to walk to school with you… This is so annoying.”

“Are you saying my company’s not good enough for you?” He Tian asked playfully, throwing an arm around the redhead’s shoulders. Mo Guan Shan frowned.

“Don’t ever dare to come to my house that early again.”

“So later is fine then?” He Tian grinned leaning closer and felt Mo Guan Shan trying to lean away. “And I told you, you should have just stayed over yesterday.”

“And sleep exactly where? I don’t recall seeing an extra futon around.”

“My bed is large enough to fit us both comfortably.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Such a foul mouth as always,” He Tian smirked and held Mo Guan Shan close, ruffling the red hair teasingly. One day he would get there. Get Mo Guan Shan share his bed with him. But guess it was still too early for that.

“Agh! Fuck off! Stop messing my hair!”

He Tian let go after few more ruffles, taking a look at the now messy red hair and irritated Mo Guan Shan.

“Damn, you look hot.”

Mo Guan Shan gave him the finger and He Tian laughed, following after the angry red fixing his hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I might be actually able to update this fic twice a week! How nice is that? Thanks for taking the time to read~


	3. Before handing back

”I’m giving this back to you.”

”… What is it?” He Tian took the offered shopping bag, confusion all over his face. What was Mo Guan Shan talking about?

”I just found it from my closet the other day,” Mo Guan Shan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he sat down next to He Tian on the couch again. ”Had completely forgotten about it.”

Now, that made him curious. He Tian took a peek in the bag. Black clothing was folded neatly inside, white stripes peeking here and then. Oh, so that’s where it had been. He had missed this jacket a few times, but wasn’t sure what had happened to it. Now that he thought about it, he did lend it to Mo Guan Shan.

“You do know… It’s been like, what, 3 years?”

“Shut up. I know.”

He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan, surprised by the slight red covering his cheeks. Was he embarrassed he had forgotten to return it?

“If you had this the whole time, you should have just worn it.”

 “I told you, I forgot about it!”

Something felt odd. He Tian narrowed his eyes. He took the black Adidas jacket out of the small bag, checking out the clothing. It was still in pristine condition.

“This is kinda nostalgic, don’t you think?” He Tian grinned and looked at Mo Guan Shan. “It was She Li, wasn’t it?”

“Can’t you just shut up? It’s been years already,” Mo Guan Shan frowned, voice going quiet. He sank further in the couch and stared at the tv. He knew it, he just knew He Tian would start bringing up the past if he were to return it.

“What are you getting embarrassed for?” He Tian asked as he laid the jacket on the back of the couch. “That was good day…”

“Ha?! There was nothing good about that day, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Of course there was! It was the day you started gradually opening up to me after all.”

Mo Guan Shan’s face flamed red and He Tian smiled at him, before going back to watch the tv. So Mo Guan Shan had had it this whole time. Damn, how he wished he had seen the redhead wear it even once. The sight might have been too much for him to take in though, but that would have been a completely different problem.

“Hey, try it on for me?” He Tian turned back to Mo Guan Shan.

“Huh, why?”

“Does it still fit you? Did you try it on when you found it?”

“What – No!”

“So you did!”

“Fuck you, I’m going home,” Mo Guan Shan groaned, standing up. He Tian watched him grab his phone and head for the front door. It was pretty late already, guess he should just let him go.

“See you tomorrow!” He Tian shouted. He could hear a small hum from the hallway, a good enough an answer to him. He watched the on-going show until it was over and took out a smoke from the pack on the living room table. His eyes caught a glimpse of the black fabric on the couch and he put the cigarette back down on the table, taking a hold of the jacket instead. He traced his fingers over the fabric. He was so happy he had decided to help Mo Guan Shan out on that day. He leaned his head on the back of the couch. Thank god he had made that decision. A weak smile rose on his lips and he got up, throwing the jacket over his shoulders. He wondered if it still fit him, it had been few years and he had bulked up a bit after all. There was a faint scent in the air and He Tian stopped in his tracks. Slowly but surely, he took the fabric close to his face and sniffed it. That was definitely Mo Guan Shan’s scent. Fuck… Of course it would have his scent. It had been so many years in his room. He Tian tried to even out his suddenly racing heart and tried to fit his arm in the sleeve. As expected, it was too small for him, the fit was way too tight. Well, the model was still for sale, so he could always just get a new one if he wanted to. He took the jacket off and smelled the scent again. Yep, definitely Mo Guan Shan. Had he actually wore it? The fit was, after all, probably still fine for him. The idea excited He Tian and he threw the jacket randomly on his bed, the piece of fabric landing on one of his pillows. He enjoyed a warm shower, ready to sleep and take well earned rest. He climbed on his bed and browsed his phone, the scent of Mo Guan Shan lingering in the air nearby him. He fell asleep before he knew it.

 

A week later, He Tian got home finding Mo Guan Shan cooking a dinner at his kitchen. It was days like these that made his heart flutter like crazy. The spare key he had given to Mo Guan Shan few years ago when they graduate from middle school, guess he was finally comfortable using it. Damn. He really loved seeing Mo Guan Shan so at home in his kitchen. He Tian couldn’t help but wonder if Mo Guan Shan actually felt like that too.

“Hey~ You’re here,” He Tian called out to him.

“I am, since you threatened me,” Mo Guan Shan said voice blank.

“Don’t be so grim, cheer up,” He Tian said as he walked to his bed. He grabbed the black jacket from it, returning to the kitchen. “I want you to have this.”

“I don’t want anything from you.”

Damn, he managed rile him up. He walked next to Mo Guan Shan.

“C’mon, put it on,” He Tian said offering the jacket, “It’s too small for me now, but I think it should still fit you.”

“I said, I don’t want it.”

“Put it on,” He Tian said, pushing the jacket on Mo Guan Shan’s chest a bit roughly. He would not take a no for an answer. He watched Mo Guan Shan scowl but obey, the jacket slipping over his lean figure smoothly.

“I knew it. It’s just your size,” He Tian smiled satisfied.

“No. I really don’t want it after all,” Mo Guan Shan cut him off, trying to strip the jacket off. He Tian was fast there to grab on the front of the fabric. Mo Guan Shan froze at the close contact and He Tian felt the sudden tension between them. He zipped the jacket all the way up, looking at Mo Guan Shan wearing _his_ jacket.

“It looks good on you. I want you to take it.”

There was no room for arguing in He Tian’s voice. Mo Guan Shan sighed and turned back to the stove to stir the food. They ate in silence, He Tian stealing glances of Mo Guan Shan every now and then. Damn, he looked just too good. It was probably the sixth glance that got him caught.

“What the hell you keep staring at me for?!” Mo Guan Shan asked bothered, “If you keep doing that this jacket will end up in the trash.”

“So you were actually going to keep it?”

“F-Fuck you!”

“Wear it tomorrow when we go out.”

“Who the fuck would do that, and I’m not going anywhere with you!”

“You know, I slept next to that jacket this whole week. Does it smell like me now?”

He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan’s face flush red. Even the tips of his ears were covered in red.

“Fuck, you are disgusting, I’m going to burn this jacket right now,” Mo Guan Shan said embarrassed and full of anger. He Tian was soon there to stop him, the jacket and food forgotten as they fought, Mo Guan Shan trying to land even one punch on the arrogant bastard. The dishes were forgotten and dirty for the next few days until He Tian called for cleaning service, the foul smell coming from the kitchen disturbing him too much day by day. The next week at school He Tian pulled Mo Guan Shan aside, handing him a small shopping bag. The frown on Mo Guan Shan’s face told him that the redhead knew already what the content was.

“You should wear it sometimes.”

“In your dreams,” Mo Guan Shan answered annoyed, involuntarily accepting the offered bag.

He Tian smirked at those words. Because he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in tumblr said they missed He Tian wearing his Adidas jacket and I couldn't agree more with them! So I had to bring it back. I wonder what ever happened to it? Maybe Guan Shan still has it, hm? ;)


	4. Before bathing

The movie had been going for about 30 minutes, when He Tian noticed Mo Guan Shan had dozed off. The redhead had complained the whole evening that he was tired, and had just lain down on the couch, boldly taking up almost all of the space. He Tian had sat on the other end and casually grabbed a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s ankles, putting them on his lap. Mo Guan Shan had, of course, tensed up and glanced warily at his way as he chose the movie from the streaming service. To He Tian’s surprise, one leg had withdrawn and one stayed, and he watched Mo Guan Shan make himself more comfortable, the other leg suddenly pressing on the side of his thigh. It had been a moment of satisfaction, He Tian basking in the feeling of Mo Guan Shan being so comfortable around him. He Tian had tried to make it look accidental as he gently brushed over the leg on his lap, pretend to be reaching for his phone on the table, or the popcorns, or the soda, or just, whatever. The fact that Mo Guan Shan had actually let him do so made him bolder, more excited. What if he touched a bit more? How would Mo Guan Shan react?

The movie was turning out to be more boring than He Tian had thought and he glanced at Mo Guan Shan. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, chest rising softly with each breath he took. He Tian found himself smiled gently. So the movie had been that bad for him to actually fall asleep. He let out a small laugh, removing the leg from his lap and he took his sweatshirt off, draping the clothing over the sleeping body. Mo Guan Shan looked defenseless and He Tian felt so twisted in his heart that he wanted to straddle that unconscious body, feel it all over and make Mo Guan Shan come undone under him. He brushed few of his fingers through the red hair, his touch lingering on the short strands for a moment. He ghosted his hand over Mo Guan Shan’s cheek, thumb tracing the outline of his lower lip. He looked down on the inviting, parted lips. Just when would he have the chance to kiss these lips and have them taste him back? He felt his heart beat faster, the lips under his finger soft, but little chapped, hot breath rolling between them to his thumb. He wanted to lean down and kiss Mo Guan Shan so bad. Would it really matter that much if he was pushed away? If Mo Guan Shan ended up looking as hurt as he had in middle school? Even the thought of it made his heart throb, and He Tian let go unwillingly, not wanting to ruin what they had right now.

 

Mo Guan Shan woke up feeling groggy. He felt the sudden urge to take a leak, his bladder so full he felt he couldn’t hold it in much longer. Fuck, he needed to go to the bathroom, now! He opened his eyes and sat up, taking in his surrounding slightly confused. This wasn’t his bed. He felt something slide on his lap, and he glanced down. That was definitely He Tian’s shirt. Guess he had really fallen asleep. The redhead glanced around, the taller man nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had gone somewhere, not that it really mattered. Mo Guan Shan got up from the couch and he rubbed the corner of his eyes. His mind was still working slow, sleepiness strong in the air around him. He walked to the bathroom, yanking the door open and he stepped in without much of a though. Damn, he needed to pee. The air that hit his skin was somehow humid and warm, and it took a moment for him to realize it wasn’t normally like that. Alarmed, he glanced towards the bath. Fuck?!

“Well hey~ If you wanted to join me, all you had to do was to ask,” He Tian said, his voice flirtatious as he brushed his hand though his wet locks.

Mo Guan Shan cursed his luck silently.

“Can you, uh.. Step out for a moment? I gotta take a leak.”

Mo Guan Shan watched He Tian lean back in the bathtub, drops of water or sweat or whatever slide from his neck to his well toned chest and mix in the bath water. Bare knees peeked from the water, and Mo Guan Shan was so relieved He Tian had used some kind of bath powder, making the color of the water milky white. He really didn’t need to see what was hidden underneath there.

“No way, I’m too relaxed in here. Just use the toilet if you need to.”

Mo Guan Shan felt his palms sweat, was it the humidity or something else, he wasn’t sure. He walked towards the toilet, hands fumbling on the waistline of his pants. Was he really going to do it while He Tian was just right there behind him? He glanced over his shoulder, He Tian’s steamy eyes looking back at him intensively. Mo Guan Shan gulped. What was it with this mood?

“Can you.. not look?”

“You get embarrassed over the weirdest things.”

“Just turn fucking over, don’t look!”

Mo Guan Shan stared at the wall in front of him. How wanting some privacy in this kind of situation was weird? The weird one in here was definitely He Tian, He Tian looking so… so like that. Fuck. He looked down on his black sweats, fingers gripping the waistband. The sloshing of water made him too conscious of what and who was behind him. No, he just couldn’t do it.

“Fuck, forget it. I’m going home.”

Mo Guan Shan turned to walk towards the door. He could always use the public toilet at the station or in a convenience store. He just couldn’t do it knowing He Tian was right there behind him staring holes in his head.

“Wait! You still need to cook dinner for me. I’ll get off, so wait a moment.”

Mo Guan Shan stood by the doorway, back turned on He Tian as the man got off the bathtub, water splashing in the background. There were few steps and He Tian walked past him, towel hanging from his shoulders as he dried some parts of his body. Mo Guan Shan groaned, not wanting to see so much of bare skin. Not wanting to see that bare ass. Damn well toned ass. Fuck. He slammed the bathroom door closed, taking a moment to get his bladder empty. He washed his hands and face, before leaving the bathroom. He Tian was waiting nearby and Mo Guan Shan tried to look anywhere but him. He didn’t need to see his dick too. The said man took a few steps closer and to Mo Guan Shan’s surprise, the towel was properly tied around his waist. He Tian leaned in closer.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

“Who the hell would want that?”

Mo Guan Shan stormed off, starting on dinner right away. Fuck, fuck! He felt his face heat up, burn hot, heart beating like crazy in his chest. He didn’t want to, hell no. He didn’t, did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you realize that our little Mo took a look anyway? But there was a towel in the way, hahaha.. :p  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Before sinking desperation

 

He Tian stormed in the apartment. He kicked his shoes off, jacket dropped on top of the small drawer nearby the door. Fuck, his family really managed to piss him off so easily. He didn’t even want to think about it, pushing the meeting they had just had in the depths of his mind. Better just ignore it, leave it be. Damn. He threw his backpack harshly on the couch, groaning out of frustration. Who in the fuck were they to tell him what to do? He wasn’t going to attend some high end university in a different city just because they wanted him to. Hell no, there were plenty of good universities nearby and they would do just fine. He snorted at the idea. Guess his family was soon going to tell him they wanted him to marry some stranger in the future too? Fuck no. He was going to decide about his own life. He didn’t care about top notch education or connecting businesses or any other bullshit like that. It had been surprising that his brother had stood up for him though. Maybe there was still some good in that man.

There was some sort of noise coming from the kitchen and He Tian stopped in his tracks. Was someone in here? Mo Guan Shan? There wasn’t anyone else he could think of. No way, fuck, he really wanted to see him right now. He Tian made his way hastily in the kitchen, mouth dropping slightly open at the sight of the redhead preparing the dinner, wearing an… Was that an apron? He didn’t recall seeing that before. He couldn’t help the disturbing, but exciting images popping in his mind instantly. Oh damn. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and watched Mo Guan Shan from the door way. His back was facing him, Mo Guan Shan casually working on the food. He Tian felt his racing heart slow down eventually, the sight of Mo Guan Shan working in the kitchen somehow comforting. He had used the key again, He Tian thought, warmthness filling his chest. He saw Mo Guan Shan taste test the food, thump wiping over the corner of his mouth, the tip of his finger soon circled by his lips, probably to clean whatever food had stained the corner of his mouth. He Tian gulped. Damn, he wanted to be the one to lick that finger clean, he wanted to be the one to… His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by today’s meeting and his mood was sour instantly. He groaned and walked to Mo Guan Shan, the redhead looking at him surprised and taking his ear buds off. So he had been listening music, no wonder he hadn’t noticed him.

“When did you get back?”

“A while ago,” He Tian said, thoughts of Mo Guan Shan circling in his mind. He didn’t want to move away from him, he didn’t want any random woman in the future, he only wanted the man in front of him be there for him now and always. He wanted Mo Guan Shan to be his. Wasn’t it fine already? He had been feeling like this for years already, and Mo Guan Shan seemed to be kind of warming up to him too recently if he wasn’t getting all the signals wrong. He Tian took a step closer, eyes narrowing as Mo Guan Shan turned the stove off and backed one step off as well, maintaining the distance between them.

“I think I’m gonna use it now,” He Tian said wetting his lips.

“W-what do you mean?” Mo Guan Shan asked wary. He Tian’s eyes were gleaming like an animal hunting for his pray. Mo Guan Shan didn’t like how the mood in the room felt suddenly.

“You lost back then, didn’t you?”

Another step and He Tian grabbed a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s wrist. He was not going to escape.

“W-wait! What exactly are you planning?”

“I want…” He Tian started, eyes boring into alerted brown ones, before his gaze dropped on Mo Guan Shan’s lips, “… you to kiss me back.”

He Tian leaned in, sensing the slight panic radiating from Mo Guan Shan. It would be fine, he tried to convince himself as he got closer.

“What – ?!? Let go! He Tian! Get the fuck off!”

Mo Guan Shan struggled, desperately turning his head so he didn’t have to do any of this. He felt the panic, the terror, heart beating like crazy in his chest. No! He didn’t want this. No, not like this. He Tian wrapped his other hand behind Mo Guan Shan’s back, lips diving down on the redhead’s neck. He couldn’t stop. If he couldn’t get the lips, he was going to get something. He sucked on the soft skin on Mo Guan Shan’s neck, tongue sliding hungrily, lips wanting to taste every spot of him. He pulled Mo Guan Shan’s closer, bodies almost flush against each other. He bit down, marking what was his. What he wanted to be his.

“He Tian..!”

It was desperate and He Tian heard it perfectly. He let his lips linger as he took in a deep breath, Mo Guan Shan’s scent strong and alluring before him. He leaned his forehead on the redhead’s shoulder. He could feel the thumbing heart in Mo Guan Shan’s chest, the sound of it almost reaching in his ears. He knew he was in no different state, but as for the reasons why they were in such state, they were probably so different.

“Let go.”

“We had a bet, or did you forget about it?”

“You’re not playing fair here.”

“We never agreed anything about fair.”

The silence hung heavy around them. He Tian let go eventually, glancing at Mo Guan Shan’s face, but the redhead didn’t meet his eyes. It hurt. Fuck, it hurt.

“I fucking hate you,” Mo Guan Shan whispered as he took the first steps away and left the room, apron thrown on the kitchen counter and door slamming soon after.

He Tian groaned, heaviness sinking in his body. Those words, he had heard them so many times, but not like that. Not with that depth. Fuck. Fuck!! He punched the nearby cabinet, the door damaged in the action. Fuck, that actually hurt. He laughed out, hating absolutely everything in the moment. His world was so fucked up.

-

Mo Guan Shan fell over his bed. His head was a mess, thoughts of He Tian running wild in his mind. The touches on his back, on his neck, the slight touch of their crotches, the wet trail left over his neck… He groaned out of frustration, biting on his lower lips. It was vivid on his body, electric shivers running along his spine as he thought how their bodies had pressed onto each other. He had hated it, but couldn’t deny that some part of him had definitely… had definitely… Fuck! He slammed his fist angrily on the bed, hating how his body was feeling aroused and reacting so strongly. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He couldn’t get it out of his head. Hesitantly, so very slowly, Mo Guan Shan brought his right hand over his pants. He rubbed over his cock, small, quiet moan leaving him instantly. No, why did he like it so much? He fondled himself some more, feeling his erection growing. He wriggled out of pants slightly, just enough to free his hard cock from the restricting fabrics. He convinced himself he would feel better if he were to just get it out of his system. That’s all there was in it.

He began slow, eyes dropping closed and his mind imagined it immediately. Lips sliding sloppily over his neck, graze of teeth nibbling before strong tongue pushed against his skin. Mo Guan Shan gripped his cock stronger, pulling on the length with a slight force. It was really… really turning him on. He Tian had smelled a mix of cigarettes and cologne and something, something like the scent in his house, and it was really overwhelming him right now. It was good and arousing, how could only imagining it, him, be so good? Mo Guan Shan spend up his movements, feeling the pre-come leaking. He felt his orgasm getting closer with each touch, with each thought. He Tian… Probably, really… Did… He couldn’t finish the thought as he felt himself come, stickiness covering his hand all over. He breathed out heavy, the thought of what he had just done sinking in. Fuck. Fucking hell! He had really done it now. It was devastation after the short moment bliss and he didn’t want to accept it. He wanted to deny it. It was… It was all only because he had been touched like that. It wasn’t particularly because it had been He Tian, no. He was still a teenage boy, so of course his body would react after being touched like _that_. Phrasing it that way made it sound pretty good actually. Yeah, that was all what it had been. Mo Guan Shan got up, the evidence of what he had done still sticking in his hand. He needed to get rid of it, flush down all of the traces in his skin. He walked in the shower, desperately trying to convince himself through the rest of the evening it wasn’t what he thought it was. The next morning, when he checked himself from the mirror, he noticed the small red spot blooming on his neck. And just like that, it all came back haunting him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some angst, I actually managed to write some, nice~ Next chapter will be a lot lighter, I’m looking forward to putting it up and I hope you guys are too♡


	6. Before sobering up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small extra added at the end of the chapter!

 

Just how many beers had he had? There were empty bottles rolling on the floor, the table holding at least fifteen, probably all empty already. Fuck, Mo Guan Shan tried to get up from the couch, his footing unsteady. He wanted to drink water, mouth kind of sticky and dry from all the alcohol. The room was unexpectedly quiet, where had all the laughter died to? Where was everyone? He managed himself into the kitchen, hand reaching for a bottle of water in the fridge and he sat down in the dining table chair, gulping half of the bottle empty. His eyes wandered on the broken cabinet door. So He Tian still hadn’t gotten it fixed. Hadn’t it been, like, few weeks already? He shook his head and shrugged the thought off, there was no point of thinking about that right now. More importantly, how had He Tian managed to get all the alcohol anyway? It was still few more months until they were of legal age.

“Guan Shan~ There you are, I wondered where you’ve gone to, almost thought you left me alone here~”

He Tian sat on the chair next to him, his eyes looking kind of glassy as well, not that Mo Guan Shan could tell that well though. They had been drinking for hours already, the latest drinking game definitely not been good for any of them. Jian Yi had been bugging them the past two weeks to have a drinking party with all the four of them, get the gang together and drink all their worries away. He told them it was his right to decide on it since his birthday was coming up, complaining that none of them were going to give him any presents anyway. And so, here they were, sea of bottles rolling on their feet and the apartment probably stinking of booze.

“Where are the others?” Mo Guan Shan asked confused. The apartment was too quiet after Jian Yi had been screaming next to his ear for hours. He felt He Tian snatch the bottle from his hand, gulping down rest of the liquid.

“Hey, asshole, that was mine!”

“I just sent them home, they took a taxi. Jian Yi was so out of it, but Zhan Zheng Xi was more sober, so they should manage. I think.”

“They went home already?”

“Yeah~,” He Tian said and moved to grab another water bottle from the fridge. He took few gulps, before offering it to Mo Guan Shan.

“You should drink more or you’ll wake up feeling sick in the morning.”

Mo Guan Shan took the offered bottle, bringing the bottle to his lips and finishing almost all of the cold water. He felt his head clear a bit, but the hazy drunkenness was definitely still there. He missed He Tian’s eyes widening at him and fingers clenching on a fist.

Mo Guan Shan got up from the chair, moving towards the couch a little unsteady.

“Ok, I’m going home too,” he announced while looking for his phone. He could hear the bottles roll on the floor as he made his way around the living room table. Various snacks were spilled on the table, the floor nearby probably in a disgusting stage. Good thing he didn’t care about any of it right now. “Hey, where’s my phone and wallet?”

“You can just spend the night here,” He Tian’s voice came nearby.

“No… Where the hell did I put them?”

There was a hand gripping on his arm and Mo Guan Shan turned swiftly over, almost losing his balance in the action. He Tian held onto his arm, grip strong and the distance closing between their bodies. Whatever this was, Mo Guan Shan didn’t want it in this state.

“It’s already 3am. You should stay and go back to home on morning.”

He Tian’s breath brushed his temple and Mo Guan Shan shivered.  

“I’ll borrow you clothes to sleep in, so just go wash your face.”

Mo Guan Shan let He Tian lead him to the bathroom, the door ajar as he was left alone. He leaned on the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Why the fuck didn’t he say anything? It was obvious he should have said no. What was his drunken self thinking? He tried to freshen up and changed into the clothing He Tian had left in the bathroom. He returned to the living room and dropped his clothes on the couch, spotting He Tian smoking in the kitchen. For some reason his heart was suddenly racing. It was probably the alcohol. Definitely.

“Just where am I sleeping exactly?”

“You can sleep on the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

“… I can sleep on the couch.”

“No, you should sleep on the bed.”

It took a few moments of more arguing before Mo Guan Shan accepted his fate and climbed on He Tian’s huge bed. He wasn’t sure which side to sleep in, somehow weirdly aroused of the strong scent in the sheets. He pulled the covers up slightly, turning on his side to hug the blanket slightly. He was just about to doze off when there was shift in the mattress and he felt someone throw an arm around his waist and crawl closer, heat spreading all over his back.

“What..? What the fuck?!”

“As expected, I want to sleep on the bed as well.”

That voice came way too close to his ear.

“Get off! He Tian!”

“C’mon, it’s not that much of a big deal to sleep on a same bed, Guan Shan. Plus, we’re both pretty drunk, so what does it even matter?”

That did kind of make sense, they were both pretty drunk. Wait, no, what the fuck?!

“No, I don’t want to!”

“Just let me have it today, please?”

Mo Guan Shan let the words sink in. He Tian didn’t sound that drunk now that he thought about it. Did he… really want to do this so bad? But… Why? What was so good about sleeping next to another man? Mo Guan Shan felt the inner struggle, not sure which side to take. Let it slip? Be tough about it? Fuck, he didn’t know, and it made him even more confused. Why was he hesitating in a moment like this? The warmth against his back felt comfortable and the even breath in his hair comforting. Would it really be that much of a big deal to let it slide this time?

“F-fine. But just this time!”

“Mmhhhm.”

Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian make himself even more comfortable, his own body slowly melting against He Tian’s. It didn’t take long before he was swept into dreamless sleep. Some five hours later Mo Guan Shan woke up, groaning out as he tried to flex his hand, it was turning kind of numb for some reason. There was some kind resistance, his arm being pulled back instantly. He opened his eyes sleepily, taking in the scene in front of him. This… was definitely someone’s back. Fuck. Fucking fuck! Definitely not something he expected to wake up to, hand draped around He Tian’s waist, face nuzzled in the nape of black strands, legs tangled over someone else’s.

“Fuck!!”

He rose on his elbow, He Tian groaning at the sudden loud noise. Mo Guan Shan felt the wave of pain ride through his brain and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fuck, don’t shout, my head hurts,” He Tian said, voicing out Mo Guan Shan’s thoughts out loud.

“Hey… Let go of my hand.”

He Tian did as asked and Mo Guan Shan sat up, fingers rubbing over his temples. This was one hellish hangover, probably the worst ever, considering the situation.

“Let’s order pizza,” a muffled voice said next to him.

Mo Guan Shan glanced at He Tian lying on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. Had they slept like that the whole night? He couldn’t believe it, embarrassment rising on his cheeks right away. How could he have done that? And actually sleep so well? An arm wound around his waist and Mo Guan Shan wanted to flee the bed. He was still not ready for any of this.

“Don’t cling onto me,” Mo Guan Shan said unhappily.

“Just a bit more,” He Tian breathed against his thigh, dark grey eyes fluttering open and seductively looking up at him. Mo Guan Shan gulped. He blamed it all on the alcohol. Everything. Absolutely everything.

“Enough already.”

Mo Guan Shan wanted to ignore it, but he felt the lips press on his skin so vividly, it sent chills on his spine. Fuck, he didn’t want to accept any of this. Any of what he was feeling. He Tian was gone from his side soon, the bed somehow empty and lonely, and Mo Guan Shan hated himself even more for thinking so. He was a goner already, wasn’t he? Fucking hell. He saw He Tian walk back to the bed, a bottle of water thrown on the bed next to him and He Tian handing him a painkiller. He accepted them gladly and gulped the pill down, eyes turning to look at the other man. He Tian was browsing something on his phone.

“How many should we order? Three?”

Mo Guan Shan shook his shoulder idly, watching He Tian’s figure all the while, he just couldn’t take his eyes off. And the fact that He Tian didn’t seem to mind, standing there like on display, his way of telling him to look more, made the redhead pissed off. Because Mo Guan Shan wanted He Tian to turn, turn and look back at him, desire him as much as he already desired him. And while he stared at the tall, handsome man, Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help but wonder if He Tian actually already did.

 

 

 

 

 

EXTRA || BEFORE WAKING UP

He Tian blinked sleepily. Something tickled his shoulder and he felt puzzled what it could be. The warmthness radiating next to him solved the mystery quickly though as he remembered that Mo Guan Shan was right there next to him. He Tian turned his head slightly, glancing at the redhead’s direction, messy red hair greeting him. Mo Guan Shan’s breathing brushed his skin with each breath he took, the redhead deep in sleep. That explained it, but, just when had he turned around to face him? He Tian felt his heart beat accelerate and he took a short moment admire the peaceful and captivating red. He let his still sleepy eyes slide closed, wanting to catch few more hours of sleep, arm lazily draped around Mo Guan Shan’s waist. But sleep was nonexistent, and He Tian rolled on his back, eyes open and staring at the dark ceiling. It was nice though, just laying there next to each other, calm air around them for once. He stole a glance of Mo Guan Shan, thinking how badly he suddenly wanted a smoke, maybe it would help him sleep. He debated if he should get out of the bed. Should he really waste a precious moment like this? It seemed hardly worth of it. But his lips itched for a cigarette, and He Tian turned on his side, back facing Mo Guan Shan. He was just about to reach for his phone on the nightstand when he felt it, heard it. A quiet, sleepy hum followed by body pressing closer to his.

He Tian froze, body tensing from head to toe. What, what the hell was happening? He waited a few seconds to pass, waited for Mo Guan Shan say something, anything. But no words were spoken and He Tian glanced over his shoulder, leaning the weight of his upper body on his left arm. Mo Guan Shan was still lost in the dreamland and He Tian took a moment to process the situation. Was this really happening? Was Mo Guan Shan actually cuddling him? Spooning him? It seemed so out of the place, so out of it that maybe he was still dreaming? It really seemed like the most accurate reason for all of this. Maybe it was just his drunken self seeing one of those dreams again. The hand around his waist pulled him even closer, and He Tian let his head fall on the pillow. Fuck, dream or not, he was not going to pass on this, smoking could wait. He Tian felt the brush of air pass his hair and neck every now and then, and he let his eyes fall closed once again. It was somehow comforting, the warmth spreading on his back making his heart flutter unexpectedly. He couldn’t deny that he kind of liked this position, Mo Guan Shan securing his back so tightly. He adjusted slightly, melting even closer against the warm redhead behind his back. He could feel Mo Guan Shan pressing on every inch of his body, and damn, did it feel good. The arm around his middle was so unreal, a little heavy, but not bothering. He Tian felt sleep drawing closer, and he brushed his hand over Mo Guan Shan’s, entwining his fingers over Mo Guan Shan’s. He wanted him to be there right on his side when he woke up from this, whatever this was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From small spoon to big spoon..! Thanks for taking the time to read!


	7. Before he’ll be mine

 

He Tian sat down on the bed, mind going back to the dinner earlier today. He had watched Mo Guan Shan cook the dinner and he had been acting somehow… A lot more seductive today, hips somehow swaying (damn that ass), hand caressing gently over the back of his neck while brown eyes stole glances of him every now and then. The worst had definitely been Mo Guan Shan occasionally licking his fingers, probably, no definitely doing it on purpose too. Or so he wanted to believe, because damn, it had been hot and sexy. That pink tongue peeking out between the parted lips, curling around the long finger before lips had clasped over it, wet trail of saliva glistening on the skin as it was withdrawn. The redhead had driven him crazy and after some time, He Tian had had to excuse himself on the couch to calm down his racing excitement. He didn’t want Mo Guan Shan to flee again and things to turn out how they had few months before.

He wasn’t sure how he had managed to calm himself down and eat normally, joking with the redhead like always. Because right now, even the memory of the moment was driving him so aroused, building up all the blood on his lower parts. He sat on a better position on the bed, back against the headboard as he took his hand inside his boxers while his other hand searched for a good material on his phone. He settled on his recent favorite photo of Mo Guan Shan, a shot he had snapped secretly. He had been caught taking it though, Mo Guan Shan telling him to delete it right away. Of course he hadn’t, he liked it too much. Mo Guan Shan had been changing at his house the other day, He Tian finding him almost naked as he got home, phone, of course, conveniently already on his hand. Mo Guan Shan had, for some reason, flushed bright red and thrown a shirt on quickly to cover himself, boxers showing underneath the hem of the shirt temptingly. He Tian looked at the fine muscles on the picture, nice chest, nice legs, and definitely nice, firm ass beneath those yellow, ass hugging boxers. He swiped left, a surprised looking redhead in the picture looking back at him. His eyes wondered lower. Fuck, he was already so hard, it was dangerous how Mo Guan Shan made him like this so easily. But no matter how dangerous, he wanted to have the real deal in front of him, feel that body on his, bare skin on bare. Heat between them would surely be unbearable. He Tian wanted to cup that ass, lick over his nipples and grind against him, feel their cocks pressing on each other. He circled his hand over his cock, breathing already escalating as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to Mo Guan Shan. Wasn’t the redhead somehow more accepting lately? Going more easily along with him and his whims? He had definitely felt those brown eyes on the back of his head more than often lately. Was, no, had something changed between them already?

He Tian let out a small sigh, rubbing on his cock more as he imagined Mo Guan Shan right there. How would Mo Guan Shan touch him? Would it be hesitant? Would it be confident? He wanted Mo Guan Shan to straddle him, feel his ragged breathing on his hair as he himself would feel up his insides, go deep and passionately. He Tian glanced at the photo, fuck, he was perfect. He groaned and leaned his head back, eyes closing as he felt himself get closer. He fondled his balls gently, going along his length again and again, fingers gripping stronger as he felt himself come undone. Fuck, he wanted to hear Mo Guan Shan’s voice right now, the redhead to call out his name. Moan, groan, sigh his name. He Tian breathed out deep, wiping his hand clean on few tissues. Satisfying, yet so unsatisfying. The few crumbled tissues on the trashcan reminded him that Mo Guan Shan was still not where he wanted him to be: right there next to him.

-

“Hey~ Little Mo,” He Tian waved at the redhead from the doorway. Mo Guan Shan’s frown turning deeper didn’t surprise him the slightest. He Tian walked in the classroom and casually sat on the redhead’s desk. He gave him a teasing smile, before going on:  “Let’s go to the arcade again after school.”

Mo Guan Shan looked at him uninterested, but He Tian knew him better than that.

“Okay, but you’re paying. I don’t have any money right now.”

“That’s fine with me,” He Tian said, leaning in to ruffle the red hair. He really liked Mo Guan Shan’s hair, it was fun touching it. Every time he felt it up he got a different kind of reaction out of the redhead, and it somehow encouraged him to try it again and again.

“S-stop touching my hair every time,” Mo Guan Shan said, cheeks turning slightly pink from the sudden unwanted attention. He tried to brush the hand off, he hated He Tian doing this in front of people, especially in front of his classmates. He was tired of shouting at him about it though, because no matter what he said, He Tian never backed off from doing it.

“Oh, what’s this~? Does it feel nice?”

“Fuck you!”

He Tian let his hand be slapped away and he watched the blush gradually vanish from Mo Guan Shan’s face.

“Have you decided on what you’re going to do after graduation?”

“Ah? Why do you care?” Mo Guan Shan pouted in his chair, probably trying to look vicious. Shit, that was adorable.

“Is it a secret?”

“Not really,” Mo Guan Shan scowled some more as he scanned the scenery outside the window. “I’m going to work.”

It didn’t really surprise He Tian, Mo Guan Shan wasn’t the type to study after all. Still, he had wished he could spend days like this with Mo Guan Shan in the future as well. But he was set up for university because his damn parents wished so, so guess they were really going to be separated after graduation. Time was fleeting and there were barely few months left of high school. The uneasiness he was feeling, He Tian wondered if Mo Guan Shan felt any of it. Damn, he needed to do something, anything to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts. Suddenly it hit him and He Tian smiled mischievously. He knew exactly what to do.

“Hey~ Wanna make another bet? I’m pretty sure I can kick your ass once again.”

Mo Guan Shan turned to look at him, slight confusing visible in his brown eyes. His words didn’t seem to ring a bell until a moment later, and the blush that came back on his cheeks was probably the most vivid He Tian had ever seen.

“Fuck you! I’m never betting anything with you ever again!”

He Tian jumped off the desk, dodging the fist and kick that came for him. He couldn’t help the satisfied laugh and turned to leave the classroom, winking playfully at the frustrated redhead.

“I’ll catch you after the class then.”

“Fuck off! You’re on your own!”

He Tian walked out of the classroom grinning, Mo Guan Shan’s curses falling on the crowded hallway. He Tian was suddenly confident, so confident that it wouldn’t take that much longer until Mo Guan Shan would finally be his. Because the way those brown eyes had looked at him when his words had sunk in, he just knew it. He knew, knew that they were both already way too deep in it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of this series? I'm super curious, so drop a comment!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read❤❤  
> Go check out the sequel "After Dinner" if you still haven't ;)


End file.
